tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Casey Jones
Casey Jones ist ein selbsternannter Rächer und ein enger Freund der Turtles, sowie der spätere Ehemann von April O'Neil. Mirage Comics thumb|left|186px|Casey Jones (Mirage Comics)Casey Jones verbrachte seine Kindes- und Jugendjahre auf der Familienfarm nahe Northampton, bevor er als Erwachsener nach Brooklyn umsiedelte, einem Viertel in New York, das nicht gerade für seine sichere Umgebung bekannt ist. Er hatte keine Freunde und donnerte sich in seiner Freizeit mit den Sendungen aus drei Fernsehern zu, die er zur gleichen Zeit laufen ließ und die mit der Zeit sein rationales Denkvermögen erodierten. Verleitet von Vorbildern aus diversen Action-Fernsehserien, beschloss Casey, mit dem "Abschaum der Straße" aufzuräumen. Nachdem er sich mit einer Eishockeymaske und verschiedenen Sportschlägern ausgestattet hatte, begann er seinen Vigilantenfeldzug.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness, S. 104 Der erste Turtle, dem Casey begegnete, war Raphael. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung brachte Casey beinahe ein paar Handtaschenräuber um, bevor ihm Raphael etwas Vernunft einbläute, und durch ihre gemeinsame Heißblütigkeit wurden Raph und Casey sehr schnell zu besten Freunden.''Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' Später lernte Casey auch Raphaels Brüder, Splinter und deren Freundin April kennen. Anfangs verstanden er und April sich eigentlich gar nicht, aber mit der Zeit kamen sie sich immer näher. Als Casey aus Versehen einen Jungen tötete, der ihn ausrauben wollte, fing er an, seine Rächerrolle zu überdenken,''TMNT'' Vol.1 #48 trennte sich von den Turtles und April und fuhr weg. Auf seinem Trip traf er Gabrielle, eine Kellnerin in einem kleinen Diner in Colorado.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #51 Aus dieser Begegnung entstand Liebe, und die beiden heirateten.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #56 Kurz darauf bekam Gabrielle ein Kind aus ihrer Beziehung vor Casey, starb aber während der Geburt.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #58 Casey adoptierte das kleine Mädchen und nannte sie Shadow. Nach Gabrielles Begräbnis fuhr er mit Shadow wieder nach New York und traf dort April. Zusammen schafften sie es, ihre Beziehung wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen, was am Ende dazu führte, dass Casey, April und Shadow fortan als Familie zusammenleben. Zwar hat er dadurch seinen Kampf gegen das Verbrechen größtenteils abgelegt, aber wenn’s darauf ankommt, steht er den Turtles noch immer zur Seite. Image Comics thumb|left|150px|Casey (Image Comics)In der Image Comics-Version der Serie ist Casey noch immer der alte Hitzkopf, wurde aber zusammen mit April und Shadow sesshafter; wenn notwendig, kann er es aber noch mit jedem Gegner aufnehmen. Was noch besonders auffällt, ist die Tatsache, dass er, mehr als in den Mirage Comics, öfters zu viel trinkt, wodurch er teilweise sehr aggressiv wird. Casey trägt hier auch eine andere Maske als in den Mirage Comics: Statt der rein weißen (die Raphael nach seiner Gesichtsverletzung erhält) trägt er hier eine eckige Maske mit den Farben der amerikanischen Flagge, die er ursprünglich bei einem abenteuerlichen Abstecher mit Raphael gefunden hatte."Bodycount, Part Three" Archie Comics Casey kommt in den Archie Comics nicht vor. Er wird aber von den Turtles in "The Year Of The Turtle #3" erwähnt. Comicstrips Die 1987iger Zeichentrickversion von Casey erscheint auch in den ''Creators Syndicate''-Comicstrips von 1990-1997. Dort hängt er sehr oft mit den Turtles in deren Heim herum, und zwar so sehr, dass es oftmals zu kleineren Streitigkeiten zwischen beiden Parteien kommt, weil Casey bisweilen alles andere als ein erträglicher Gast ist. IDW Comics thumb|left|140px|Casey in den IDW ComicsIn seiner IDW-Comicversion ist Casey ein junger Collegestipendiant, der allerdings mehr seiner Vorliebe für den Schlagholzsport folgte als seiner intellektuellen Fortbildung. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war er zudem oft den willkürlichen Wutanfällen seines alkoholkranken, ihn verachtenden Vaters ausgesetzt, bis er eines Nachts von Raphael, der kurz vor seiner Mutation von seiner Familie getrennt worden war und ein Jahr lang als Stadtstreicher sein Dasein gefristet hatte, aus der Klemme rausgehauen wurde, worauf die beiden schnell enge Freunde wurden."Change Is Constant" #1 und #2 thumb|140px|Casey und sein VaterKurze Zeit später lernte Casey auch Raphaels Brüder und deren Vater Splinter kennen, als diese die beiden aus einen von Old Hobs Hinterhalten retteten, und wurde so einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten. "Change Is Constant" #4 Als Casey und Raphael später in den nächtlichen Straßen Brooklyns patroullierten, bekamen sie es auch mit der Mutantin Alopex, einer Schöpfung des Foot Clans, zu tun.''Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' Kurz darauf begegnete Casey April O'Neil, die nach ihren traumatischen Erlebnissen bei StockGen Research bei ihm Selbstverteidigungsunterricht nehmen wollte. Nachdem er den Grund dafür erfuhr und ihre Erlebnisse mit seinen neuen Freunden in Verbindung gebracht hatte, machte er April mit den Turtles bekannt."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #4 und "Shadows of the Past" #1 thumb|left|180px|April und Casey[[TMNT: Casey & April (chapter 4)|''TMNT: Casey & April'' #4]]Nachdem er wieder einmal von seinem Vater brutal verprügelt wurde und den Turtles und April damit die Tragweite seiner familiären Situation klar wurde, nahmen Splinter und die Turtles Casey bei sich auf,''Micro-Series #6: Casey Jones'' und "Sins of the Fathers" #1 und im Laufe der Zeit entwickelten er und April langsam tiefere Gefühle füreinander. Später kehrte sein Vater mit der Unterstützung des Shredders in sein altes Leben als Hun, Anführer der Purple Dragons-Gang zurück, was statt zur erhofften Versöhnung zum endgültigen Bruch zwischen Vater und Sohn führte.''Villains Micro-Series #6: Hun'', "City Fall" #7 und "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 Doch auch seine Beziehung mit April ging schließlich in die Brüche, nachdem der Rattenkönig mit seinen Einflüsterungen Caseys innerste Selbstzweifel geweckt hatte.''TMNT: Casey & April'' #4 und "Order from Chaos" #5 Nachdem der Shredder gefallen war"Vengeance" #6 und Hun seine Führerschaft über die Purple Dragons aufgegeben hatte,"Vengeance" #3und #4; TMNT #53 und #54, und ''TMNT Universe'' #5 kämpfte sich Casey in Splinters Auftrag zum Chef der Dragons hoch und machte aus ihnen - wie seine enge Freundin Angel vor ihm - wieder eine Neighboorhood Watch-Truppe.TMNT #62 und #63 Im Laufe der folgenden Zeit begann Casey eine neue Beziehung mit Jennika, einer jungen Chunin des Foot Clans, zu knüpfen."Kingdom of the Rats" #1 und #2, TMNT #85, #89 und #90 1987iger Cartoonserie thumb|Casey (Cartoon 1987) In der Classic Cartoon Serie ist Casey nur eine Nebenfigur, die in einer Handvoll Folgen auftaucht, und seit seinem ersten Auftritt„Der Vollstrecker“ verändert sich sein Charakter nicht sehr. Er ist immer ein hitzköpfiger Rächer, der jedes Verbrechen mit aller Gewalt bestraft. In dieser Version wird er nie der beste Freund von Raphael, aber er ist trotzdem jemand, auf den die Turtles zählen können, wenn es drauf ankommt (obwohl sie ihn des öfteren zurückhalten müssen, bevor er sich selbst umbringt). Was noch anzumerken wäre, ist, dass man in der Serie nie sein Gesicht sieht, da er nie die Maske abnimmt. Auftritte: *"Der Vollstrecker" ("Casey Jones: Outlaw Hero") *"Unternehmergeist" ("Corporate Raiders from Dimension X") *"Das Kraftwunder" ("Leonardo Cuts Loose") *"In der Falle" ("Night of the Rogues") *"Besuch von den Glaxoniern" ("Cyber-Turtles") Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|Casey Jones (2003 Serie)In der 2003-Zeichentrickserie hat Casey seinen bis dahin langanhaltendsten Auftritt in der TMNT-Popkultur. Wie in den Mirage Comics hat er auch hier seine erste Begegnung mit den Turtles über Raphael, und auch hier werden sie bald durch ihre sehr ähnliche Art, die Welt zu sehen, die besten Freunde. Sein Kampfschrei "Goongala!" aus den Mirage Comics wird in dieser Serie damit erklärt, dass er in seiner Kindheit schon mal eine Begegnung mit den Turtles hatte (woran sich aber keiner von ihnen mehr erinnert) und Michelangelos Aufschrei "Goro Goro-sama!" ("Herr Donner!") durch falsches Verständnis und fehlerhafte Aussprache zur gegenwärtigen Form verballhornte."The Lesson" Caseys Hass auf Verbrechen wurzelt in dieser Inkarnation in seiner Kindheit. Die Purple Dragons, unter ihrem Anführer Hun, brannten das Geschäft seiner Eltern nieder, als sie sich weigerten, Schutzgeld zu zahlen; als Caseys Vater versuchte, die Dragons anzuzeigen, ließ die Gang ihn dies mit dem Leben bezahlen. Aus diesem Grund hegt Casey eine ganz besondere Abneigung gegen Hun."Gestatten - Casey Jones""Dragons Rising" Schließlich stellen die Turtles ihm bei einer Gelegenheit April vor,"Der Elefant im Porzellanladen" und obwohl sie sich am Anfang gar nicht ausstehen können, kommen sich die beiden im Laufe der Zeit immer näher und heiraten am Ende der Serie."Wedding Bells and Bytes" In dieser Version wird Casey im Gegensatz zu früheren Darstellungen nach seiner Premiere als tollpatschiger, aber gutmütiger und treuer Freund vorgestellt. Casey ist eigentlich „nur“ ein Straßenkämpfer und kein echter Kampfkünstler, aber er ist ein starker und fähiger Freund der Turtles, der sich durchaus zu wehren weiß. In einigen Folgen wird auch Caseys Familie aus den Mirage Comics etwas näher vorgestellt, speziell seine Mutter"H.A.T.E." und sein missratener Cousin Sid."Cousin Sid" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|Casey in der 2012 Serie In der 2012 Computeranimationsserie wird Casey erst in der zweiten Staffel eingeführt. Sein Name erscheint aber im Vorfeld in den Episoden Tales From The Turtle Lair und "It Came From The Depths", wo verschiedene Graffitis seine Maske und seinen Namen abbilden. Casey tritt das erste Mal im Kielwasser der Kraang-Invasion in Erscheinung, nachdem die Turtles versehentlich eine Ladung des Kraang-Mutagens in der Stadt verloren haben. Hier ist er ein siebzehnjähriger, zahnlückiger, übermütiger Mitschüler von April, der ihre Hilfe als Nachhilfelehrerin sucht, als seine schulischen Leistungen wegen seiner Hockeyleidenschaft dramatisch nachlassen. Nach seinen ersten Begegnungen mit einem wildgewordenen Mutagen Man"Mutagen Man Unleashed" und einigen Foot-Bots"Target: April O'Neil" versucht Casey, das zunehmende Mutantenproblem in der Stadt auf seine Weise zu bekämpfen. Dabei stößt er über Raphael auf die Turtles, Splinter und Aprils Freundschaft mit ihnen und wird ihnen nach einem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen einige ins Versteck eingedrungene Foot-Bots selbst zum vertrauten Freund,"The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones" auch wenn sich Donatello wegen Aprils vertrauten Umgang mit Casey zeitweise nicht besonders begeistert zeigt. Neben seinem üblichen Sportschlägerarsenal verwendet Casey auch diverse selbstgebaute Trickwaffen, wie z.B. klappbare Rollerblades (mit richtigen Klingen dran) und einen in seinen Handschuh eingebauten Elektroschocker. Seine einzige große Schwäche ist eine ausgeprägte Angst vor Ratten. Zudem wird erwähnt, dass er neben einem Vater auch eine kleine Schwester hat."The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones" ''The Next Mutation'' Casey taucht, genau wie April, in der Real-Serie nicht auf. Es hat aber geheißen, dass, hätte es eine zweite Staffel gegeben, wären sie darin vorgekommen. Filme *[[Datei:Casey_movie.jpg|thumb|right|Elias Koteas als Casey (Turtles - Der Film)]] Im ersten Live-Actionfilm ist Casey seinem Mirage-Comics-Gegenpart sehr ähnlich. Er ist ein Straßenkämpfer, der einfach die Straßen sicherer machen will, auch wenn er dabei öfters zu weit geht. Raphael ist der erste, der ihm in einem Park begegnet, nachdem er zwei Taschendiebe bei der Arbeit störte, die Casey gleich darauf noch etwas vertrimmen wollte. Als der Foot Clan Raphael fast umbringt und Aprils Haus abbrennt, steht er ihnen das erste Mal im Kampf zur Seite, danach flüchten sie zusammen auf die alte Farm von Aprils Familie. Nach der Rückkehr nach New York ist er es, der zusammen mit Danny Pennington Splinter befreit und Tatsu besiegt. Die Beziehung zu April ist anfangs mehr als holprig, da er auch sehr tolpatschig ist, aber am Ende kommen sie zusammen (Turtles - Der Film). *Als die Turtles ins alte Japan reisen müssen, um April zu retten, bleibt Casey zurück, um auf Splinter und ein paar zeitverirrte Samurai aufzupassen. April und die Turtles machten währenddessen die Bekanntschaft von Whit, dem Mitglied einer Piratenmannschaft, der große Ähnlichkeit mit Casey besaß und möglicherweise auch einer seiner Vorfahren war (Turtles III). *[[Datei:Casey_the_Movie_Hilarion_Banks.jpg|thumb|160px|Hilarion Banks als Casey (Casey Jones: The Movie)]]Im computeranimierten Film von 2007 lebt Casey mit April zusammen, welche versucht, ihm seine Rächer-Rolle auszureden und mit ihm ein normaleres Leben zu führen, was ihn aber trotzdem nicht daran hindert, weiterhin heimlich nachts auf Streifzug zu gehen. Am Ende kämpfen beide Seite an Seite, und er bekommt von April sogar eine neue Maske aus geschwärztem Stahl (TMNT). *Casey ist die Hauptfigur in einem Independent-Kurzfilm aus dem Jahre 2011, wo er vom Amateurschauspieler Hilarion Banks dargestellt wird. Der Film, welcher die Entstehungsgeschichte von Casey als Vigilant erzählt, schließt als zusätzliche Figuren unter anderem Caseys Mutter, die Purple Dragons, Dragon Face, April, Sid, den Foot Clan, Krang und natürlich die Turtles ein (Casey Jones: The Movie). *thumb|160px|Casey Jones im 2016 FilmCasey Jones (gespielt von Stephen Amell) erscheint in der Fortsetzung des 2014 Actionfilms, als Gefängniswärter, der den Shredder, Bebop und Rocksteady in eine Strafanstalt überführen soll, bis der Schurke von Krang mit einem Transmat in eine andere Dimension gezogen wird. Nachdem er auf der Suche nach Bebop und Rocksteady April vor einigen Foot-Ninjas rettet, schließt er sich den Turtles in ihrem Kampf gegen den Shredder und seinem neuen Verbündeten Krang an. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Versionen benutzt Casey hier nur einmal seine Hockeyausrüstung als Waffe und verlässt sich weit mehr auf seinen Verstand und seine Agilität als auf rohe Muskelkraft. *Casey ist der Titelcharakter im 2018 Fanfilm Casey Jones: Overtime, gespielt von Matthew Kane. Videospiele Casey taucht vereinzelt in den Videospielen auf. So ist er z.B. in Manhattan Missions derjenige, der die Turtles rettet, wenn sie besiegt wurden. In TMNT (2003) ist er ein Boss, wenn man mit Raphael spielt. Bei seinen meisten Auftritten ist er aber ein spielbarer Charakter. Spielbar ist er in den folgenden Spielen: * TMNT: Tournament Fighters (Sega Mega Drive, NES) * TMNT (2003) (Challenge Modus) * TMNT 2: Battle Nexus (Alternatives Kostüm von Raphael) * TMNT: Mutant Mele * TMNT: Smash Up Trivia 'Caseys Name' Caseys Name ist sorgt im TMNT-Multiversum für einige Verwirrung. So schreibt April bei einer Gelegenheit in ihr Tagebuch Caseys vollständigen Namen als Casey Bernid Jones,''TMNT'' Vol.1 #11 und als Casey mit Shadow nach New York zurückkehrt, nennt ihn seine Mutter Arnold (ein Name, der ihm sichtlich unangenehm ist).''TMNT'' Vol.1 #60 In der 2003-Cartoonserie wird er ebenfalls als Arnold Casey Jones vorgestellt."The Lesson" Casey wurde nach einem amerikanischen Lokomotivführer benannt, der nach einer Heldentat, bei der er sein Leben ließ, durch eine populäre Ballade zum Volkshelden erhoben wurde.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casey_Jones Wikipedia: Casey Jones] (engl.) Caseys spätere Namensversion, Arnold Casey Jones, ist (so Peter Laird) eine Hommage an Craig Farley, einem Comiczeichner, der mehrere Hefttitelseiten für die Mirage Comics angefertigt hat, da der Kürzel seines Namens A.C. Farley lautete (wobei das "A" für "Arnold" steht).TMNT: The Ultimate Collection, Volume 5 (S. 133) 'Sonstiges' *Caseys Anfangsalter in den Mirage Comics ist 22, damit ist er fünf Jahre jünger als April. In den meisten anderen Adaptionen der Franchise dagegen wird sein genaues Alter nie richtig klargemacht. *In den Mirage Comics fährt Casey einen alten 57iger Chevy Nova, in der 2003 Serie hingegen bevorzugt ein Motorrad. *In der 2012 Animationsserie hat Casey auf seinem Hockeyschläger den Schriftzug "East-Man" stehen. Außerdem ist er in der Serie Linkshänder. Galerie *''Siehe ''Casey Jones/Galerie Siehe auch *Raphael *Donatello *April O'Neil *Mrs. Jones *Arnold Jones und Hun *Sid Jones *Grandpa Jones und Spot *Jones-Farm **Northampton, MA Mirage Comics *Gabrielle Jones und Shadow Jones **Dark Casey *Caseys Chevy Nova *Gabrielle Lau *Midnight IDW Comics *Jennika 2003 Serie *Cody Jones *Angel Filme *Whit Einzelnachweise en:Casey Jones Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Comicstrips) Kategorie:Vigilant Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Charaktere (Image) Kategorie:Charaktere (Dreamwave Comics)